Week end glacé
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Shûichi et Yuki partent tous les deux en week end à la montagne mais tout ne passe pas exactement comme prévu.


**Titre** : Week-end glacé

**Genre** : romance, humour

**Couple** :Yuki x Shûchi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note** : Cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Liloo Chan. Beaucoup de bonheur à toi !!!Tu es une fille fantastique qui a d'énormes qualités. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me soutenir…je ne te remercierai jamais à ça….Je t'adore trop !!!!!!!!!!!!

Pensées aussi à ma Nessa, tu vois j'ai fni la fic, à nous délires !!!!

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_

_Les lieux et horaires sont en _**gras**

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Un Week-end glacial**

**Vendredi 15 avril, 18H**

Dans un immeuble de Tokyo, au quinzième étage, appartement 23 vivaient un écrivain de renommé et un chanteur toujours surexcité. La tension était à son comble. Le garçon aux cheveux roses avait le visage baigné de larmes, il était en train de faire sa valise. Alors qu'il avait fini de boucler ses affaires, une tête blonde apparut à la porte et une voix yukiesque (traduction : glacée lol) se fit entendre :

« Tu as bientôt fini ? »

Le chanteur lui répondit d'une voix tremblante : « Oui, Yuki, j'ai fini ! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Et il se jeta dans ses bras et hurla : « Je suis si………………………………………………………………………………………………………heureux !!! C'est la première fois qu'on part en week-end tous les deux !!!! Yatta !!!!! »

Shûichi commencé à bondir un peu partout autour de son iceberg. Il était passé en mode chibi et ses yeux étaient pleins d'étoiles !! Les deux amoureux partaient à la montagne, au moins le jeune Shindo ne serait pas dépaysé par la température toujours aussi glaciale…

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils prirent la route, direction, la montagne Nessa (clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie)

Dans la voiture, Shûichi n'arrêta pas de répéter : » Je suis si content !! Je peux te tenir la main ? Il n'attendit pas la réponse et aventura sa main pour trouver celle du blond. Précisons que ce dernier tenait le frein à main ! Paf, un coup d'éventail s'abattit sur sa tête de chanteur et Yuki ajouta : « Espèce de ouistiti dopé à la banane. » (prenez-le dans le sens que vous voulez, je laisse votre imagination vagabondée dans les limbes de la perversité lol)

**Vendredi 15 avril, 20H**

Après environ deux heures de voyage (on va dire ça, je ne sais pas où se trouve la montagne Nessa et puis de toute façon je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation mdr, je me perds régulièrement à Nancy lol), nos deux tourtereaux arrivèrent en vue de leur hôtel, Shûichi était transi de froid malgré les épais vêtements qu'il portait. Quant à Yuki, il semblait être dans son élément naturel…

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent dans leur chambre et déposèrent leurs affaires. Shûichi était comme une pile électrique, il ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens et de hurler :

« On est arrivés ! On est arrivés ! Dis, Yuki, dis on peut se faire un câlin maintenant ? »Il se frotta suggestive ment contre son amant et le suppliait du regard. « Alors Yuki ? »

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire, le chanteur se dit que cette fois il avait réussi. Le blond répliqua : « Je meurs de faim !! »

Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! »Des torrents de larmes inondèrent la chambre…

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, l'écrivain ne s'occupa pas de son compagnon, préférant son ordinateur qui l'avait réussi à emporter au grand désespoir de Shûichi.

**Samedi 16 avril, 2H00 du matin**

« Yuki, je t'en prie, ferme cet ordinateur et viens te coucher.

Le chanteur était couché depuis un moment et attendait que son amant le rejoigne dans les draps, espérant que Yuki se montre un peu plus attentif à son égard. Il rêvait déjà à une séance de câlins et de bisous…En pensant à cela, un filet de bave s'échappa de sa lèvre.

-Hum, fit l'écrivain, exaspéré d'avoir été une nouvelle fois dérangé. Laisse-moi finir mon chapitre.

-Mais ça fait deux heures que tu me répètes ça, j'en ai assez !!Ouin !!!!!!!!!!!

-Arrête, tu me casses les oreilles !

-Mais Yuki, implora Shûichi, je croyais qu'on devait passer du temps tous les deux, pas travailler ! »

**Samedi 16 avril, 3H00 du matin**

Yuki se décida enfin à éteindre son ordinateur et à rejoindre le lit….Dès que le blond fut sous la couette, il fut assailli.

« Yuki !!!!!! »

L'écrivain bailla longuement, il fit un baiser à son amant et commença à s'endormir …

Shuishi souffla : « Yuki , c'est pas possible !!!! Yuki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le cri résonna dans la vallée réveillant les habitants et les animaux profondément endormis.

Le chanteur tourna le dos au blond, furieux et triste du comportement de son compagnon. Et dire que demain, c'était…

**Samedi 16 avril, 12H**

« -Yuki, réveille toi, le déjeuner est servi. »

Silence total.

Quelques cheveux bonds dépassaient de la couette qui montait et descendait à intervalle régulier.

Mais c'est pas possible, il le fait exprès ou quoi..

« Yuki !!!!!!!! » Cette fois- ci, il lui avait carrément hurlé dans les oreilles.

Un visage aux traits tirés émergea des draps et le chanteur fut accueilli par un regard assassin. Du genre mais qu est-ce que tu as à gueuler aussi fort ?

« Allez, Yuki, mange ton déjeuner et après on va skier

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rester ici. Le trajet d'hier m'a fatigué. Et en plus, je dois boucler mon roman.

-Mais, rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Il eut beau argumenter, il ne le fit pas changer d'avis. Ce fut la fois de trop. Avant de claquer la porte de la chambre, il lui dit : « Bah tant pis pour toi, puisqu'il n'y a que ton boulot qui compte pour toi, Moi je vais prendre du bon temps sans toi !! »

Et il partit en direction des pistes de ski. Yuki ne s'occupait pas de lui, pire il faisait tout pour éviter d'être avec lui. _A quoi bon avoir fait des kilomètres pour au final faire comme d'habitude ? Yuki en train d'écrire et lui, seul dans son coin, délaissé et cherchant un peu de tendresse. Et en plus, aujourd'hui…, Yuki avait complément oublié. Ce n'étais pas par hasard s'il avait choisi cette date pour partir_…

**Samedi 16 avril, 17H**

Alors qu'il dévalait une pente, perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un et finit sa course dans un sapin.

« Aie, décidemment c'est pas mon jour, gémit le chanteur.

-Excusez-moi, tout va bien ? Demanda un garçon environ d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient couleur d'émeraude.

Shûichi mit quelques secondes avant d'articuler : «Oui, je vais bien, je crois. Il se frotta la tête.

-Et vous, vous n'avez rien ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Rien de casser, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, j'ai été inattentif sur ce coup-là dit il en souriant. Allez pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à venir boire quelque chose.

-Mais… je …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». ! Allez venez. »Et il tendit la main au garçon aux cheveux violets pour l'aider à se relever. Et il ajouta : Et pis, on pourra se tutoyer, non ? »

Le chanteur acquiesça et sourit à son tour. Finalement cette journée ne serait peut-être pas si horrible…

Les deux garçons redescendirent dans la vallée et cherchèrent un petit restaurant sympa pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils trouvèrent finalement un endroit qu'ils leur convenaient. Shûichi dévorait littéralement ce qui avait sur la table.

-Je meurs faim dit-il en tentant de justifier son appétit féroce.

-Je vois ça dit son nouvel ami. Au fait, je m'appelle Aki et toi ?

-Shûichi.

-Shûichi, le chanteur des Bad Luck ?

-Oui en personne !

-Très honoré, euh ça te dérangerait de me faire un autographe ?

-Non pas du tout ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a des fans.

**Au même instant, dans la chambre d'hôtel.**

-Allo, c'est monsieur Uesuigi. Oui je voulais savoir si notre accord tenait toujours ? D'accord, merci. Au revoir.

**Au restaurant « La parenthèse »** (petit clin d'œil à ma librairie préférée à Nancy)

Pendant une bonne heure, les deux garçons firent connaissance, Shûichi apprit que Aki faisait des études d'art à Tokyo et qu'il rêvait de devenir un artiste indépendant, pouvant travailler à son propre compte. Mais la route était longue et difficile. Il s'accrochait à son rêve et ne vivait que pour sa passion. Le chanteur comprenait ce que ressentait son ami, lui aussi mettait tout en œuvre pour réaliser son but ultime : dépasser Ryuchi Sakuma !

Le soir arriva vite et dix neuf heures retentirent.

-Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille, on m'attend, dit Shûichi . Et puis, je suis déjà en retard.

-Yuki, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua le chanteur, une légère teinte rosée colora son visage. Comment t'as deviné ?

-Tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble !!!

-Avec tout le tapage médiatique qu'il y a eu, comment pourrait-il en être autrement…

-Allez, je te raccompagne à ton hôtel.

Shûichi lui dit assuraque c'était inutile mais Aki était aussi têtu que Yuki. D'ailleurs comment allait-il réagir quand il saurait qu'il avait passé toute la journée en sa compagnie ? Serait-il jaloux ?

**19H30, Hall de l'hôtel**

Assis dans un fauteuil relativement confortable, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds attendait en lisant le journal.

Les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent et les deux amis entrèrent, ils bavardaient joyeusement. Le chanteur chercha des yeux son compagnon.

_Tiens c'est bizarre, je ne le vois pas_. Alors qu'il allait à la réception se renseigner, quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Le chanteur se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Yuki, je te cherchais justement, où étais-tu passé ?

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications, ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends, on avait rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures je te rappelle ! Enfin, tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer, tu as l'air d'être en bonne compagnie.

L'écrivain insista bien sur le dernier mot.

-Euh Yuki, je te présente Aki, il est étudiant à la fac d'art à Tokyo.

-Enchanté, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Yuki ne daigna pas répondre et prit son compagnon par le bras. Allez, on a assez perdu, j'ai faim moi !

Aki les regard partir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidemment quel étrange couple… Il s'assit sur un siège et commença à griffonner, il avait retrouvé l'inspiration et se laissait complètement envahir par ce bien-être…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés, Yuki avait réservé une table et le repas dans un restaurant français.

Shûichi fulminait, il était exaspéré par l'attitude plus que désagréable de son amant, il lui fit part de ses reproches.

« Franchement, Yuki, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Parce que aujourd'hui c'est…non laisse tomber…

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne leur apporter leur commande.

-Bon appétit messieurs.

Shûichi souleva la cloche de son assiette et resta bouche-bée lorsqu'il vit son contenu. Des choux de Bruxelles, non ce n'était pas possible !

-Yuki, c'est toi qui a commandé le repas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit le blond calmement.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pris des choux de Bruxelles ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.

-Ah bon, tu n'aimes dit -il en haussant un sourcil, je croyais pourtant que tu raffolais de ce plat !

-Yuki, tu n'es qu'un idiot !!!JE TE DETESTE !!! »

Et il bondit de sa chaise et sortit précipitamment de la salle de restaurant…Vraiment ça en était trop, le chanteur bouillait de rage mais il se sentait aussi terriblement blessé par le comportement de son amant. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, il la ferma à clé pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il se jeta sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes… _Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas oublié…Baka…_

**Dans la salle de restaurant**

L'écrivain sourit. _Bon je crois que j'ai assez plaisanté…_

Il sortit de table, régla la note et prit la direction de la patinoire.

**Dans la chambre d'hôtel**

DRING DRING DRING

Le téléphone sonnait en continu sans que personne ne se dérange pour répondre. Shûichi était recroquevillé sur lui-même, se fichant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

**Devant la patinoire**

Yuki attendait. Tout était prêt mais Shûichi ne s'était pas déplacé. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu exagéré. Comment faire pour convaincre le chanteur maintenant ? Alors qu'il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, il croisa le jeune garçon de toute à l'heure. Tout d'un coup, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il tente le coup sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau.

« Excusez-moi, interpella Yuki. Vous êtes bien Aki, n'est –ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Que me voulez-vous ? Tout à l'heure, vous n'aviez pas l'air disposé à m'adresser la parole.

-Oui, je suis désolé. Mais j'avais une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

-Ah ? Et quelle est cette raison ?

-Alors, voilà l'histoire…. »

**Samedi 16 avril, 22H30, chambre d'hôtel **

TOC TOC TOC

« Shûichi, c'est moi, Aki, tu es là ?

-….

-Shûichi, ouvre-moi s'il te plait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, laisse-moi !

-je suis ton ami, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si, renifla le bonbon rose. »

Et il se décida à ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux étaient tout gonflés à force d'avoir trop pleurés.

Il se reprit et essaya de faire bonne figure. Il lui demanda : qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-En fait, je suis venu te proposer d'aller voir un spectacle à la patinoire, si ça te dis ?

-Bof, je ne sais pas….

-Ca te changera les idées et puis tu me raconteras en chemin ce qui s'est passé, ok ?

Quelques minutes après, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu proprement dit. Shûichi expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Yuki durant ce week- end. Ce séjour qui devait être un bonheur total s'était transformé en cauchemar…

-Allez, ne désespère pas, je suis sûr que Yuki n'a pas oublié. »

Ils entrèrent dans la patinoire, passèrent le vestiaire et se dirigèrent vers la piste de glace.

Mais à la grand surprise du chanteur, il faisait noir, aucune lumière pour éclairer.

Il dit à Aki : « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse. En effet, le dessinateur avait soudainement déserté les lieux.

Shûichi cria : Y'a quelqu'un ? Ouhouh, s'il vous plait…

A cet instant un projecteur illumina la glace, dessus se tenait un très beau garçon aux cheveux blond, vêtu d'un élégant smoking, il tenait un micro, il dit d'une voix douce et sensuelle :

-Bonsoir Shûichi, merci d'être venu.

-Mais Yuki ????Qu'est -ce que ça signifie ? Je ne comprends plus rien….

-Prends les vêtements qui sont posés dans le vestiaire, chausse tes patins et rejoins-moi sur la piste.

Le chanteur obéit comme un automate. _Mais qu'est-ce que Yuki avait préparé ?_ Une fois prêt, il rejoignit son partenaire. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies posées sur la rambarde tout autour de la piste. Une musique romantique emplissait les lieux. Yuki l'attendait à genoux, par terre, une rose à la main.

Shûichi n'en croyait pas ses yeux… C'était ….merveilleux… Il mit un patin sur la glace et se rapprocha de l'écrivain. Ce dernier lui tendit la rose et lui dit :

« Joyeux anniversaire Shu !! »

Et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres sucrées qu'il affectionnait tant.

Le chanteur ne savait pas quoi dire, les larmes coulaient sur son visage…Mais ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie, de bonheur. Mais l'artiste n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Yuki lui tendit un paquet :

- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Son amant défit le papier et découvrit un livre intitulé « Une histoire gravitationnelle » il lit le résumé et sauta de joie !

-Yuki, merci, merci mille fois…je suis si heureux…

Ce livre racontait une histoire d'amour mais pas n'importe laquelle, leur histoire à eux…C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

-Tu vois, je n'avais pas oublié…tu sais…je …les mots avaient du mal à sortir… je t'aime Shu…Tu occupes une grand place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur et ce n'est pas demain que ça va changer…

-Merci Yuki, merci…je t'aime tant !!!!

Les mots étaient désormais inutiles et seuls les corps parlaient. Les langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se retrouvaient…les mains quant à elles parcouraient le corps de l'autre, avidement.

Yuki proposa : On patine ?

-Oh que oui !! »

Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique, leurs corps étaient en parfaite harmonie… Et ils patinèrent et ils patinèrent et ils…

**Dimanche 17 avril, 8H00 du matin**

Le gérant de la patinoire arriva et vérifia l'état de la glace… Et là, il poussa un cri d'effroi. Il était complètement affolé. Il appela vite les pompiers, ces derniers arrivèrent peu de temps après. Et ils n'en croyèrent pas leurs yeux.

Un bloc de glace…un bloc de glace avec à l'intérieur un chanteur et un écrivain, complètement congelés. (Scène inspirée du film « Jeu d'enfants », où les deux persos sont dans le bloc de béton) Ils étaient figés en pleine action. (Hum hum)... nus comme des vers…

Comment était-ce possible ??

**Flash back, quelques heures avant**

« Yuki, je suis fatigué, on devrait peut-être rentrer.

-Allez un dernier round Shu…

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre, la glace commença à se fissurer. A cause des danses, des sauts et d' autres activités sportives (mdr), le terrain glacé avait bien molli et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau gelée. (et voui, ce n'était pas une patinoire artificielle, pas de chance !!)

-Yuki, j'ai froid, au secours.

-Shu !!!

Ils se tenaient tous les deux, se soutenant pour ne pas couler…Mais bon pas évident.

Yuki ajouta : Je crois qu'on a pu qu'à attendre les secours !! »

**Fin du flash-back**

Les pompiers avaient ramenés leur chalumeau, ils faisaient le plus vite possible, espérant que les deux jeunes hommes respiraient encore…

Aki qui avait été alerté par les sirènes s'était rendu sur les lieux. Ses amis aveint-ils eu un problème ? Quand il vit de quoi, il s'agissait, il prit son caret, son crayon de papier et immortalisa cet instant (même à cet moment très critique, il ne s'inquiète pas tant que ça, la preuve, il dessine lol)

**Dimanche, 10h00, hôpital central**

Nos deux amis essayaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Couvertures, bouillottes chauffage à 40°.

-Mais quelle idée d'avoir été à la montagne, pesta l'écrivain…

-La prochaine fois Yuki, on ira à la mer, c'est moins dangereux…non ?

**FIN**

Alors votre avis ? Une petite review ?

Ah vi pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou plus, Shûchi est né le 16 avril !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
